tigress has a crush on po
by coolisawesome
Summary: Monkey read something about them being together


Tigress has a crush on Po 

Tigress developed deep feelings for Po, After Po defeated Tai lung. It has been two years since He defeated Tai Lung. Tigress has become closer than she expected it, Tigress tells Master Shifu about her little crush on Po. Shifu's mouth dropped and he was unconscious for one minute. I'm glad you found your true love Tigress Shifu said. Did you tell him about it said Shifu? No I didn't because I get to nervous to tell him I love him. You have to tell him that before someone becomes his girlfriend, said Shifu. I'll try to tell him said Tigress. Hey Shifu can you keep it a secret said Tigress. I would never tell anyone said Shifu. Good night Tigress Shifu said walking out the door. She decided to sing Drift away by Dobie Gray

Day after day I'm more confused  
Yet I look for the light through the pourin' rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
And I'm feelin' the strain  
Ain't it a shame?

(Chrous)  
Oh, gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
Oh, gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away

Beginnin to think that I'm waistin' time  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
And i'm countin' on you  
To carry me through  
Oh

Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feelin blue  
A guitar's comin' through to sooth me  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know that I believe in your song  
Your rythem and rhyme and harmony  
You've helped me along  
Makin' me strong  
Oh

Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
Ohhhhhh  
Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
Ohhh woah woah!  
Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul(free my soul)  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
(Oh hey hey yeah)  
Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul(free my soul)  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll and drift away  
(Na na na wontcha)  
(wontcha take me, whoa whoa, take me)

Po Herd Tigress singing that song and asked you got a good voice Tigress Po asked. Tigress jumped and got scared little bit. Don't sneak up on me again Po said Tigress. Man I got busted by the panda said Tigress In her mind. What was that song you sang intended for said Po. I'll tell you tomorrow said Tigress. Good night Po Said Tigress Smiling at Po before he went to his room.

The Bell of Wisdom Rang and everyone got up and Master Shifu Said "You can have five days off from training and you will be training really hard after the five days are up." What are you going to do viper said Tigress. I'm going to the sacred peach tree of wisdom said Viper. What are you going to do Tigress. I'm going to the garden to smell the Tiger lily's Said Tigress. After every one was gone, but Monkey Stayed at the Jade palace. He got on his Computer like he does when he gets done with training. He goes To YouTube and He watched the video's that was funny. But Monkey thought of something and He got on Google and typed in Kung Fu Panda. Wow that is a lot of stuff said Monkey. I got something in mind, He typed in Tigress Loves Po and he said "Oh My Goodness." Until he ran into Fan Fiction Unleash your imagination.

He read Tigress X Po from another story. I got to tell everybody said Monkey. The others came home and Monkey Looked at Po and said did you ever think of kissing Tigress Said Monkey. What did you say Monkey said Po. Well I think you would make a great couple Said monkey. I think that is a good idea Said Tigress Hugging Po and She was Kissing Po on the cheek. Just kiss already Said Monkey. Ok monkey we will do it said Tigress and Po. The two kissed each other and the others said Thank you they screamed. And that's the end.


End file.
